Fly Like an Angel
by CrazyDice
Summary: The Shibuya Psychic Research team all go on vacation but accidently end up investigating a case and get caught in a 'life or death' situation. Will Mai Taniyama's summer romance end in tragedy and sorrow?
1. Prologue

**Introduction  
**

Mai Taniyama, a teenage girl with short brown hair, walked into the S.P.R (Shibuya Psychic Research) office to start her day at work. She walked in knowing exactly what would happen. 3…2…1…

"Mai, tea!" Kazuya Shibuya (A.K.A 'Naru') demanded. Naru is her boss, he got his nickname from her for being extremely arrogant and narcissistic. He's also quite rude, with no manners at times. Naru is a seventeen year old boy with black hair and beautiful blue eyes. He has an assistant named Lin Koujo (who is usually quiet).

"Aye Sir!" Mai teased, walking into the kitchen area to make her special blend of soothing tea, which Naru seemed to like. She carefully carried the tray of tea into the main area of the office and placed it on the table. Naru took his mug and sipped his tea whilst Mai walked towards the window to look at the shining sun and clear blue sky, suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Hey, Naru! I have an idea." Mai shouted excitedly. Naru looked up.

"What is it?" Naru said sounding a little bit annoyed that she ruined the peace and quiet.

"Let's go for a summer vacation at a beach!" Mai burst out cheerfully. Lin, looked up now.

"Out of the question Mai."

"Please Naru."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because we have lots of work to do and therefore, we can't afford to take any breaks."

Mai pouted getting slightly disappointed.

Lin spoke, "Naru, I think she's right, you know. We could all use a break, besides it's the summer so there is not a lot of things for us to do, and business has been slow for the last few days."

Naru started to consider the vacation now, _a relaxing week at a sandy beach does_ _sound nice._

"Fine. We'll go on vacation as long as it'll keep you quiet, Mai." Naru said calmly.

"Jeez, no need to be so rude. Oh, and the others will be coming too." Mai informed.

"Whatever. When are we going?" Naru asked.

"Hm… tomorrow morning. We can get hotels booked, etcetera etcetra, tonight then." Mai explained.

"Okay. Tomorrow." Naru echoed with a bit of excitement in his tone. Lin nodded in agreement. Mai finally started to drink her tea, sitting opposite Naru.

 **Mai's Thoughts**

 _Naru can be really cool sometimes, I wish he would change his attitude a bit though._

 **Naru's Thoughts**

 _Mai can be smart (not as smart as me of course) and well-organised at times, she's also almost always cheerful so I kind of envy her for that._

 **Lin's Thoughts**

 _…_ _..rainbows and cookies._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Alright, not that I care, but is everyone here?" Naru asked sounding slightly fed up.

Everyone excitedly shouted, "Yeah!"

Lin didn't though, because he was indifferent about the whole situation. He was also driving everyone there, which he didn't seem too pleased about. The whole team neatly packed all of their luggage into the boot of the vehicle and then sat down, of course Naru sat in the front passenger seat. Mai was left to sit on her own, although the others spoke to her now and then. It started to get quite noisy as everyone started chatting to each other.

"This is going to be a long ride." Naru muttered. Mai heard the remark and smiled a little bit.

Mai was sitting in the seat nearest to the front seat. She just listened to music, eventually she did become restless which annoyed Naru to no end. "Mai, you seem to be getting restless. Is everything alright?" Naru sighed. "No, a few things really." Mai replied.

"Ok. Like what?" Naru questioned.

"Number one. Why did you choose the place we're going to when I was supposed to plan it?"

"Because you were going to choose somewhere too far away."

"Number two. I have a strange feeling about the place we're going to. Something like déjà vu."

"We'll be there soon. If you need to talk then you can always-" Mai blushed slightly. "Talk to Ayako or someone." Naru finished causing Mai to be a bit irritated. She decided to open a window because it was getting warm.

It wasn't too long before they arrived. The air smelt fresh and the sun was blazing. You could hear the crashing of the waves in the distance.

"We're finally here!" Mai said stretching, when she looked up she gasped in shock. The entire team's focus was on her now.

"What's up Mai?" Takigawa asked.

"This… place. I've definitely been here before, not in a dream but in real life." She spoke sounding delighted with a hint of sorrow. The others detected more of the sorrow which, of course, sparked their curiosity.

 ** _End of chapter one! Sorry it's short but oh well. Thanks for reading! ^-^_**

 ** _~Dice_**


	3. Chapter Two

_"This...place. I've been here before, not in a dream but in real life." Mai stated._

"So, Mai. Why do you recognise it, if you don't mind me asking?" John said rather politely.

"Um. It's a long-ish story. Want me to start from the beginning?" Mai asked.

"Yes, please do." Masako said.

"When I was six..." Mai began.

 _I lived in the next town over from here, so my family and I came here for vacation. We weren't rich nor poor but we had a good living. The people were really kind to us, but now, strange things started happening so they acted distant towards us. The beach became dangerous, I heard something about 'a very powerful but evil angel' at the time. It's weird, how in fairy tales, angels are graceful and beautiful; they help people. Not this one though, it kind of shatters the delicate glass childhood is. They all thought it had something to do with us because of my parents being somewhat spiritually connected. My mum and I left but my dad stayed. I wondered why at the time. My mum went back to my dad at the beach once she left me witha neighbour. Not too long after, we heard the news that my dad had passed on. What I later found out shocked me. Because of my fathers death, my mother and I were very distraught. My mum was especially distraught for the next few years, but when I was eleven she told me the truth about what exactly happened to my dad. "Darling, your father was killed by something, something abnormal, unhuman. We have both failed to rid of it, so if one day you ever have the chance to do what we couldn't do, then do it." she sobbed. I hugged her tightly. We then moved to a city but, sadly, my mum passed away from an illness. I was broken by it. I became an orphan._

Tears stung Mai's eyes as she finished the story. Everyone looked shocked, some even saddened.

"Mai, I'm so sorry, we're sorry, for what happened I mean." Ayako said feeling sorry for Mai. Mai was holding back the tears.

"I'm sorry guys, I've probably just ruined a fun trip. Let's continue the day happily now, kay?" Mai said. Everyone nodded in agreement to this.

They all went to the hotel to unpack their belongings. Mai had her own room because she thought it would be best considering Masako wasn't too keen on her and she wanted to avoid arguements. There was a knock at Mai's door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's me." The other person called back. She recognised his voice.

"It's open, Naru." Mai called sounding suprised. Naru walked in.

"What's up?" She smiled looking at him.

"I want to talk to you." He bluntly answered.

Mai spoke, "Oh?"

"Um, I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. It's not fair and sometimes you just want to hope it was just a dream or scream at everyone. It's very painful and you got twice the pain. I just understand." Naru explained looking very saddened.

"Thank you for telling me." Mai stated.

"You probably think I'm acting strangely don't you?" Naru muttered.

"No, not at all." Mai smiled in reply.

Just before Naru was to speak, the others burst through the door.

"Yo. Whatcha doin'?" Takigawa casually asked.

"Nothing really." Mai answered.

All of a sudden there was a loud tapping on the window which everyone heard, Mai jumped towards Naru as she was startled. The tappings gradually got louder and louder.

Who, or what could it be?

 **Okay, so. First of all, I apologize for things moving slowly. Hopefully things will start moving quicker in the next chapters. Second of all, I also understand that Naru is slightly out of character. Sorry to those people who dislike that sort of thing but, you now you can't please everyone :P**

 **Peace! :) ~Dice**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 _There was a loud tapping at the door..._

"Mai, stay calm." Naru whispered to her, Mai nodded silently.

Everyone was staring at the which was beginning to slowly open now. Naru, Lin and Monk (Takigawa) got ready to pounce. The door was now fully open.

"Boo!" Madoka shouted, scaring everyone to half to death. She laughed hysterically.

"...but what is that behind you?" Mai said pointing, knowing who it was. Madoka turned to see someone towering over her with a very creepy look on their face, she screamed bloody murder.

"Jeeeesus woman." Yasu chuckled, everyone chuckled with him.

"Seriously though, Madoka. The door this time? Really?" Monk smirked.

"Yes, the door." Madoka smiled.

Later on in the evening, everyone was chatting happily. Mai could feel something though, a chill went down her spine. Something whispered in her ear, 'I'm here again now. There is no escape this time, Mai Taniyama. It begins."

She froze in fear and turned as white as a sheet, then fainted. Luckiy, Monk caught her before she hit the floor. Everything was going dark for her.

"Mai!" People shouted, seeing her faint. She could just about hear them.

When she woke up, everyone surrounded her.

"Are you okay Mai?!" Ayako asked with worry in her tone.

"What happened to cause you to faint?" Naru questioned.

"Well. I felt something, like a presence, then a chill went down my spine. Someone, or rather, _something_ whispered in my ear witha cold, ghostly tone, 'I'm here again now. There is no escpae this time, Mai Taniyama. It begins'." Mai explained feeling ill.

"You sure it wasn't Naru?" Monk jeered, even though he knew it was serious.

"That sounds scary though." John said somewhat seriously.

"I was j-just so...scared and then I fainted. I ju-, I just..." Mai panicked, also stuttering.

"Calm down." Naru said giving her direct eye contact to reassure her. Lin gave Mai some tea, so she thanked him.

"Thanks." Mai weakly smiled.

"You're welcome." Lin muttered, but loud enough for people to hear. Naru nodded in thanks to Lin as he passed by. Everyone just looked at Mai in silence wondering what it could've been.

The group were still silent, shattering the silence Naru spoke.

"Lin! Is it possible?" Naru quickly spat out.

"Yes. It is" Lin smply replied.

"No...could it? That was long in the past." Mai wondered, joining in with their mind reading conversations.

"Okay guys, once again, please fill us in." Monk said.

"Well, it could be the 'Angel Water Spirit'. The one that killed Mai's father, I mean. After all, do you know of anything happening to the people on the beach after you left for home?" Naru spoke.

"No...I don't believe so at least. Why'd you ask?" Mai said.

Madoka stepped in, "Isn't it obvious? To see if the spirit was specifically targetting people related to you in some way. It was in this case."

"Well, if we make this case offical, which I presume we will, it'll be a lot harder than most." Masako stated.

"I would need to know a bit more about the whole situation itself. Madoka and Mr Osamu, could you please find out some information and get back to me A.S.A.P." Naru ordered.

"Okay, Mai. Did you tell us everything you knew earlier?" Naru investigated.

"Yeah, I did. Why do these things always happen to me though?" Mai sighed.

"Oh cheer up Mai. You're just a danger magnet, everything will be fine though." Monk cheekily grinned.

"Mmhmm...maybe."

Soon enough, Naru and Lin set off to explore the grounds a bit more. Surprisingly enough, most of them were attractions to the public. So they found out about most of the victims.

"So, Lin. All of the victims were either pushed or fell off high acessible places, correct?"

Lin nodded.

Naru continued, "Well, this case is defintely dangerous and could take a while to solve. All of the victims were killed after all, and they had all interracted with Mai at some point. Isn't it possible that, because it's an angel spirit, it could have possessed the people making them fly off the edge."

Lin spoke, "Yes, that could be spot on, actually."

Lin and Naru returned to the somewhat elegant hotel.

"So, everyone. I know what happened, which I'll explain later, and also what we could do. Now, we could just talk to the spirit to see if it will move on or something else like an exorcism, if the first thing doesn't work. This will be extremely hard to do." Naru began. "Oh, and Mai. You are not to leave my nor Lin's sight, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Mai agreed.

"Alright, let's get this spirit." Monk said cheerfully.

 _ **That was pretty long, haha. As always, thanks for reading! ^_^**_

 _ **Peace!**_

 _ **~Dice**_


	5. Chapter Four

_"...are you all prepared?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

Chapter Four

Mai and Naru were sitting in base whilst Lin went to get the equipment needed. Naru was reading and Mai was sitting...bored.

"Naaaarruuu, I'm booored." Mai sighed.

"Do something then." Naru advised.

Mai, who was starting to get annoyed, spoke, "Well, I would, but, surprise surprise I can't because you said I can't and you're my boss."

Naru answered, "Let's go for a walk on the beach then. _You_ could do with some exercise, I suppose."

Mai was blushing feeling extremely angry now, "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean you tea lovin' jerk?!"

Naru stood up and gently grabbed Mai's arm, "Lets go."

The sunset reflected on the sea and the sky was an orangey-red, Mai and Naru were walking on the shore side by side. He peered over at Mai, and for some reason he mentally blushed. _Cute._

"Naru, look how pretty the view is." Mai smiled.

"Mmmhmm, relaxing. This is what I _actually_ came here for." He replied. Mai started skipping ahead of Naru, giggling. _Just cute._ Naru caught up to Mai, "Ma-" He began but was cut off by her.

"Oh, look! Lin's on his way back," Mai pointed at the road above them. Lin was infact driving back to the hotel, where 'base' was. Luckily, the hotel staff let them use a spare room for base.

"We better head back otherwise he might worry about you." Mai continued. _Jeez, Lin ruined the moment. That idiot._ Naru nodded and they both headed back, still walking side by side.

The both of them arrived back at base, everyone was already there. Monk looked at Naru for an explanation.

Naru sighed, "I took Mai for a walk on the beach because she was bored."

Monk gasped dramatically giving Mai a hug, "My poor Mai. What did he do to you?"

Mai pulled away from him, "Ew, let go Old Man. He didn't do anything."

"No need to be so rude." Monk pouted, tapping Mai on the head. After the short commotion, Mai yawned.

Ayako looked at Mai, "Maybe you should sleep, after all ypou could have a dream which could help us."

"Yeah, good idea. I'll go back to my room now. Goodnight everyone." Mai said walking out the door.

Mai walked down the elegant, lit up corridor slowly. She was so tired. Before she could get back to her room to sleep, she found herself falling to the ground. She slipped into her dream world, though this wasn't a dream, rather a nightmare.

 _She was standing on the edge of a cliff, people were surrounding her. They were shouting at her, for some reason. Just before, she was about to 'fall', she was smiling with a single tear running down her cheek, words came out of her mouth, 'Goodbye. I love you all.'. Two of the people were now running towwards the edge themselves. She was falling, then hit the ground._

Naru found Mai lying in the corridor, _idiot._ He presumed she had fallen to sleep before she could make it back to her room. So he carried her back to her room. Naru turned sideways making sure not to hit her feet or head off any corners. When they goot in her room, he gently placed her onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. When he was about to leave, she screamed. This startled Naru and so he rushed over to her, Mai opened her eyes and saw Naru there. He decided to sit next to her, on the edge of the bed. Before he could speak, Mai quickly hugged and and started to sob. He reluctantly hugged her back, she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Mai, what happened?"

"I had a dream, well, nightmare rather. I f-fell off the edge of the c-cliff."

Naru hugged Mai tighter.

"You're safe."

A minute later, the others were going to check on Mai, when they heard Naru and Mai's voices coming from her room, so they sneaked in and saw Naru and Mai hugging.

"Naru?" Lin asked. Naru and Mai looked at them, feeling a bit embarrassed, Naru didn't show it though. Masako turned away because she felt jealous.

"Okay, so what were you guys doing?" John questioned.

"Oh, when I was walking down the corridor, Mai was lying there. I presumed she had fallen asleep so I carried her to her room, pleaced her in bed and pulled the covers over her. Just when I was about to leave, she woke up screaming so I went and sat near her and she huged me, crying her eyes out. I then hugged her back to comfort her." Naru casually explained.

"Ah. Okay then. Did she have a nightmare?" Ayako wondering, already knowing the answer though. Naru just nodded.

"That would also explain why your shirt is damp." Monk stated.

Nodding, Naru teased, "Yeah. I'm going get changed now though. Mai, do you want me to sleep here or do you want Ayako to stay here and keep an eye on you?"

Mai blushed furiously at his smirk, she found the smirk cute though.

"C'mon, this could be your chance Kid." Monk whispered to Mai.

"Out of the question Naru! Of course I'll have Ayako stay here with me!" Mai shouted, continuing to blush. Before leaving Naru spoke again.

"Oh and we'll have a little chat about your nightmare in the morning. It could have some relevance as to what has happened or could happen.

After that, he exited grinning and closed the door. Not long after, the others left as well, leaving Ayako and Mai to get some rest.

Later that evening, Naru was sitting down watching TV, when his phone started to ring. He answered the phone.

"Yes?"

" _So rude._ "

"Get to the point Madoka."

" _Jeez. Anyway, we've found some information._ "

Naru sat forward now.

"Go on."

" _You see, the thing is-_ "

The phone started to crackle so Naru couldn't hear what Madoka was saying.

"Madoka? I can't hear you. Bad connection."

" _...and so that's what we've found out._ "

Naru may have said 'bad connection'but he knew it wasn't that. It was something else. _Crap, it's technological interferrence_. He hung up the phone before Madoka spoke again. _Maybe it was the spirit_. Angrily, Naru broke a lamp using his mind. _I hate this case_.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed. _I'll just sleep on it or now, besides I need my beauty rest_. Naru made his way to bed, deciding to leave the shattered pieces for the maid to clean up. _Until morning, I guess_.

 **Wow. The longest chapter yet :) Now, the next few of chapters will (mainly) about Mai and Naru and what not. The seventh chapter (I think :P) will more than likely be all about the case they are investigating. Things should get interesting. Um, that's about it really. Oh yeah, don't forget to review. Haha. Thanks for reading once again ^_^**

 **As always, peace!**

 **~Dice**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 _Maybe it was the spirit..._

The sun was shining through the window causing Naru to groan, he rubbed his eyes and then turned over to look at his clock. _7:30? I better start to get ready then or else I'll be late_. e climbed out of bed stretching, then he made his way to the bathroom. Naru was out of the door to the base.

When he arrived, about five minutes later, nobody was there. Nonetheless, he got to work. A few moments later, Lin arrived.

"Good morning, Lin." Naru said, continuing to look at his files.

"Good morning." Lin spoke. He set up his laptop and started to type away. Naru looked up now.

"Lin,"

"Yes?"

"Last night, Madoka called me about some information she had found out. Long story short, the phone went muffled and crackly when she was telling me the info. I think the spirit may be able to do 'technological interference'."

Lin nodded, "Well, there was nothing in the notes about technological interference. Maybe Madoka found out something we could have missed. Let's just focus on getting rid of it for now."

"Yes, but Lin, all we've got to go on is a 'cold case' with a voice saying something. Don't get me wrong about _my_ Mai, I lov-, believe in her but is it really enough?" Naru questioned.

"Oh? _Your_ Mai, and you _love_ her?" Lin grinned.

Naru paused then calmly said, "I didn't say the _second_ part."

"You almost did? Something you want to tell me? Have you a crush on Mai?"

"No."

"You do."

"I do. Wait, um, I do _not_."

Lin giggled, "I knew it. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Now you're really getting off topic. Just continue with work. I'm going to call Madoka to see if she can come here." _Persistent bastard_.

Lin nodded with a slight smirk on his face.

Naru stepped outside the base, when he heard the noisy bunch walking around the corner.

"Hey Naru!" Monk called. Naru nodded to say hello, they could tell he was on the phone, so they knew why he didn't speak to them. Mai blushed when she saw him. Naru noticed and mentally grinned. Just as he was about to give up calling, someone finally picked up.

" _Hi Naru, what's up?_ "

"Oh, hello Madoka. You and Yasu need to come back now. It's urgent."

Naru hung up staright away not letting Madoka get another word in. The others had already walked into base, Naru just sighed and walked in himself.

"What was that all about? You got a girlfriend?" Ayako teased.

"Actually, no. I was on the phone to Madoka telling her to come back. Besides, even if I did have a girlfriend, it wouldn't be any of your business." Naru coldly replied. Ayako just pouted at his response.

Not too long after Madoka showed up, of course, Naru didn't hesitate to ask her the things he needed to know.

"Alright Madoka, when I was speaking with you last evening, the phone call went muffled and crackly when you were telling me the information you found out. Does the spirit have technological interference?" He questioned while Lin typed all of this up.

"Actually, yes. The 'spirit' you speak of also has posessing powers,"

"Yes, I discovered that a while back." Naru scoffed.

Madoka cleared her throat, then continued, "The spirits name is Myra, the on Angek Water Spirit out there. The word 'angel' may be thrown in there, but I can assure you, this thing is evil."

Naru thought for a second, the spoke, "I always thought the 'water' in her name was because it's at a beach. That's probably partially the reason, however, she could have the water power where she can drown you, if she wanted to, when she has finished posessing you. Meaning the corpses were thrown off the cliff - not the living bodies."

"Yes, that's correct Naru." Madoka smiled. All of a sudden, Naru's phone rang super loudly, the ringtone was 'Firework' by Katy Perry. This caused the others to giggle, but Naru ingnored them. Yasu was on the other end.

" _Naru, some people have just discovered another body underneath the cliff! I've told them to leave it alone until my friends come to investigate the scene! C'mon, hurry here!_ "

Yasu hung up whilst everyone rushed to the scene. What they were going to see, they weren't prepared for.

A young woman was lying on the ground - dead. Her head was smashed and she was covered in blood; her face was _ghostly_ pale. Lin and Madoka were telling the public to stay back. Tears fromed in Mai's eyes, _is this my fault? I should've investigated after I had that dream. I could have saved her or something_. Naru turned away and covered his nose from the smell. He looked at Mai who was now crying.

"This isn't your fault Mai." Naru said as calmly as he possibly could. Mai looked at Naru, tears streaming down her face, which broke his heart.

"It is. I-I should have investigated after my d-dream. We know my dreams, more often than not, have relevance to cases, and we just forgot about it until it was too late. You said you were gonna s-speak to me this morning about it, but you didn't."

"I'm sorry Mai. I don't know how to respond to that." Naru stated quietly, walking away back to his hotel room. Already knowing th answer, Ayako checked the girl's pulse, she shook her head to say to the others she was dead. Mai walked back to the hotel as well.

"...and this _monster_ is after Mai as well?!" Monk shouted.

"Monk, relax! We can't all be turning on eachother now, to be honest though I feel like we are detectives, not ghost hunters." Ayako sternly said. Monk just galred at her as if to say 'how?', then he just walked away, probably back to his room.

Ayako called, "Yasu, call for help now!"

Yasu did as asked, no questions asked. Not long after, police, doctors and forensics were swarming the scene. After the remaining gang gave their statements, they all returned to base, but, Naru, Mai and Monk were no where to be seen. They all brushed it off and continued to work. Fortunately, Monk returned after he had calmed downand got to work as well. Lin came up with the idea of Ayako and Monk to go to the 'danger spots' to purify them.

Later that evening, Mai was carrying her luggage to the main lobby, when she saw Naru sitting at an achohol mini bar. _I though he didn't drink alcohol_. She went over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Naru?" she asked.

Naru spoke, his speech slightly slurred, "Oh, hey Mai! Come drink with me, let's have some gin!"

 _A classy drink_. Mai looked at him, "No. Are you drunk?"

"No...maybe...yes!"

"Ugh, Naru you need to have some tea or water or something. C'mon."

Mai held his hand, pulling him with her. All of a sudden, Naru pulled Mai in for a hug. "I'm sorry Mai."

"You don't have to be, I wasn't maid, just disappointed, that's all. I don't think my dream was about that woman, though."

She was blushing like crazy, but she didn't pull away, instead she hugged him back.

"What are you doing Naru?" Mai quietly asked looing up at him. She could smell his cologne.

"Hugging you."

Mai chuckled, "Okay. Let's try this then, why are you hugging me?"

"Because I love you Mai." Naru spoke before he kissed her. After, he then looked down at her.

"Be my girlfriend."

Mai paused for a moment, "Yes, I will. Oh, and one more thing. I think my dream was about me."

Naru pulled away from the embrace, "what?"

 **Lovely, a cliffhanger. Kind of. I had so much fun writing this, although now I don't quite know how I'm gonna figure out the next chapter. I also make them look lousy at their jobs XD Um, oh yeah, YAY! OMG, IT FINALLY HAPPENED! THEY ARE TOGETHER NOW!**

 **Lolz, jk. Thanks for reading! ^_^**

 **Peace!**

 **~Dice**


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 _"Be my girlfriend."_

 _"Okay. Yes I will."_

Naru and Mai were heading back to base, after Naru had become reasonably sober and Mai had put her luggage back in her room. Just before they entered Naru turned and spoke to Mai, "Lets not annouce we're a couple just yet. I think it's too soon in all honesty."

Mai sighed, "Okay. But, just to be clear, you aren't ashamed of being my boyfriend, right?"

Naru grinned now, going to kiss Mai, "Of course not."

Both of them walked into 'base' now. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Where on earth have you guys been?!" Ayako exclaimed.

"Well, I was going to leave but quickly changed my mind. I happened to run into this tea-lovin' jerk in the corridor a few minutes ago." Mai smirked. Naru mentally grinned. Ayako turned to Naru for an explantation.

"I needed some time to get my head around things." He replied calmly.

"Oh-. Wait a minute! You were going to leave, Mai?!" Monk screeched.

Mai sheepishly grinned, "Yeah. I, as you can tell, changed my mind though. I figured it'd be best to stay here because it'd make things more dangerous for me if I chose to leave." She was looking at Naru, which the gang caught on.

"Oh? And did that have something to do with Naru?" Yasu and Madoka smiled.

"Uh, no." Mai blushed.

"Madoka, mind your own business. Nosy people aren't liked anyway. That goes for you too, Mr Osamu." Naru coldly glared.

"You're quite defensive aren't you?" Madoka scoffed. Lin shook his head. Madoka of all people could've known Naru was about to see red, but she found it amusing pulling until the last straw.

"Monk, go to the site and do some incantations or something. Take Ayako and John with you as well," Naru began. He watched the trio leave and then continued.

"Madoka and Mr Osamu. Go and patrol around most of this area with Masako too. Mai, you'll stay here with Lin and I. I've something planned soon. It'll more than likely work, I'll fill you in later." He finished. Madoka, Yasu and Masako all left.

Mai went to make some tea while Lin and Naru were reviewing all of the footage. She hummed some songs as she made the tea, Naru overheard and personally thought she had a lovely voice. Mai was now walking towards them holding a tray of tea, Naru decided to be a gentleman and help her.

"Thanks." She smiled. He kind of smiled back, The three sat down to drink their tea.

"So, has anything happened on the footage?" Mai inquired.

"Yes. There has been. We saw the spirit just before the young woman 'fell', the spirit actually said "Mai Taniyama will be mine, very soon.". The dream you had was probably reflecting your own demise in some way. We won't let anything happen to you though, if something does then there shall be hell to pay." Naru assured, but as he said that Mai's eyes filled with horror and shock. Naru reached out for her hand, "You'll be safe. I promise you that much."

Lin cleared his throat, "What was that 'thing' you were on about earlier? The plan, I mean."

Naru spoke, "Oh yes. As not many have been happening lately, I'd like us three to take a walk around the town and beach. Mai would act as 'bait', however, we'd be her bodyguards."

Without hesitation, Mai replied, "I wanna do that. If it means getting rid of evil, then I'll do it. For my parents, well, everyone I love. Even if it costs me my life."

Lin nodded, "Well spoken Mai."

"Oh, one more thing Mai. How was that woman involved with you?" Naru investigated.

Mai said, "It's nothing important. She only handed me a leaflet about a sale somewhere out of town."

"Right." Naru answered.

Trio number one (Ayako, Monk and John) came back to base, this time though surprisingly enough, Monk and Ayako weren't arguing like an old married couple.

"Wow you guys. You aren't arguing for once. Good job." Mai said sarcastically, lightly holding her head in pain. Of course, her boyfriend noticed this.

Naru shot up, rushing over to Mai, "Are you alright?"

This came as a surprise for the others, not too much for Lin though because he's Lin and knows Naru too well. He slightly smirked, _so they are dating then_.

"Woah, Naru." Monk sneered. At that moment, the other three came through the door to see Naru pretty much hugging Mai.

Yasu chuckled, "Ooh La La."

Naru calmly pulled away from Mai.

"Um, I feel okay now, really. I do." Mai sighed, holding her head in pain. She stood up, "I'm going back to my room to be on the safe side though. I'll be fine on my own."

Naru hesitated but then let her go. Everyone watched as she left base.

Shortly after, Madoka and Ayako started to ask questions.

"So, Naru, anything you wanna tell us?" Madoka sneered.

Ayako stepped in, "To be blunt. Are you and Mai a couple?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business." He responded coldly.

"Please tell us."

"No."

"Please Naru."

"No."

"Naru, if you do not tell us I will be on the phone to Luella and Martin before you can blink. I have their number on speed dial." Madoka sternly spoke slowly pulling out her phone. They stared at eachother before he sighed.

"I'm not goin to be a child about this now and besides, it'll get you nagging old hags off my back. Yes, Mai and I are in a relationship, we didn't want to announce it so soon. Is taht anything to do with you though? I don't think so."

Madoka tutted, "Don't be so rude Naru. Jeez."

Naru walked out, "I'm going to Mai to see if she's okay."

Everyone sighed watching him leave.

He walked around each corner until he reached her room, politely knocking on the door. No answer. Naru decided to knock again, still, there was no answer. This time he just entered, the door was unlocked. Nobody was there. He looked around the room puzzled, until two options hit him like a ton of bricks. _Shit!_ He ran all the way to the main lobby and asked the person on the desk if they had seen Mai. They hadn't. She was still booked in. The only possible explanationwas the one he dreaded. In a hurry, he ran as fast as could to the cliff, there was no time for him to go to base to inform the others. On his way there, he called Lin.

"Lin! Listen carefully! Mai is missing and I think she might be possessed by Myra. I'm heading to the cliff now. Get everyone to head there immediately! Go! Go! Go!"

"Understood."

The two men hung up the phone. Naru ran and ran. He abruptly stoped when he saw what he hoped he wouldn't have. Mai was sitting on the edge of the cliff.

 **So that's the end of this chapter! Literally a cliffhanger :P Ther weren't too many NaruXMai moments like I said there would be. Oops! Oh, and I'm going to try and finish this before I go back to school which is on September 9th. I'm kinda nervous though because I'll be starting high school.**

 **Thanks for reading and peace! ^_^**

 **~Dice**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 _Mai was sitting on the edge of the cliff..._

The others were still a few minutes away so Naru decided to slowly approach. He grew closer and closer. _She is possessed_.

"Hey Ma-, Myra." Naru softly spoke, trying not to upset the spirit and endanger Mai.

"Have you ever wanted to be able to fly?" She asked with a hint of sadness.

He paused, "Um, yes. I have."

Now with anger, Myra began, "Well, that's all I ever wanted to do, until this bitch's parents tried hunting me."

Naru saw the others approaching but signalled them to back off as he was handling the situation.

"They hunted me, so I hunted their precious daughter, the only thing is _they_ are the ones who failed." Myra laughed.

"Why do you want to do this Myra? Is getting revenge what you really want?" Naru questioned. She evilly grinned.

"Of course I do. Revenge is sweet. I just want to fly again."

"Listen Myra, you don't need to hurt Mai in order to 'fly again'. Stop being so selfish. You will let Mai go, you can't hold onto the past forever. It will end up ruining you, let me help you. Don't do any more damage to my Mai." Naru sternly told, losing patience. The others moved slightly closer now.

Myra shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Mister."

"You must. There is a light somewhere. Follow best can only come from there, find the light Myra." Naru stated.

"Do you really love this girl?"

"Yes, with all my heart. That is why I'd be very angry and upset if anything were to happen to her."

Myra paused, still sitting on the edge of the cliff. She had possessed Mai, it was only a matter of time.

"I will let you have your love again. Let me fly this once, just like an angel." Myra smiled just before jumping off the edge gracefully. Time paused for Naru, right there and then. He could feel it, feel the tears froming in his eyes. _Why must everything I love be taken away from me?_. The tears danced down his cheeks whilst he had a blank expression on his face. Time resumed for him again. He completely froze up - what could he do?. Naru heard a voice in his head, it was Mai.

 _Naru, dear Naru. Please don't be sad. I'll be safe, I know it. Just in case I'm not though, this is my goodbye. Remember, I love you, I love all of our friends. You are all of my family. So, have a lovely life and remember your manners you tea-lovin' jerk. Hahah. But don't ever forget me. Goodbye._

 **So, this chapter is shorter. I tried making it as much of a tearjerker as possible, but I can't decide whether it is a tearjerker or just super corny xD**

 **Hahah. As always thanks for reading and peace! ^_^**

 **~Dice**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Okay, I don't know how long this was up for but I, as you may or may not know, deleted the original chapter eight. I just felt it wasn't my best so I did a little bit of re-writing. I could've just edited it but it was super late and also I was pretty much busy so I thought it'd be easiest to start again. Nonetheless, I bring you Chapter Eight.**

Chapter Eight

 _Goodbye..._

The others of the gang ran towards the edge but they couldn't reach her.

"Naru, pull yourself together!" Lin shouted. Hearing Lin's voice, Naru did snap out of it.

"U-Um, okay. Everyone go and get help! Lin, Monk and I will go down there to Mai using the stairs. GO!" Naru tried shouting but his voice was still shaky. Everyone followed his orders. He and the other two men ran down the steps to see Mai lying unconscious on the ground. Naru ran over to her and held her in his arms. Lin and Monk decided to stay back.

"C'mon Mai. Don't die. Please don't die. Wake up." Naru repeated. There was no response. Her breathing was very weak and unstable.

"Stay with me Mai! Stay...with...me." He continued to say. Lin noticed something...off, about the scene. Mai's head would've been bleeding after falling from that height head first, but it wasn't. The scene was just too clean. Naru didn't notice though, and neither did Monk.

"Where are the medics?!" Naru screamed. Just as he said that, the help arrived. Monk and Lin tried to calm Naru down, but he wouldn't.

"Sir, please stand back. Let us do our job." One of the medics said. The other one began work on her. He did a few checks.

"Okay, this girl is in serious danger. She needs to get to hospital immediately." The second medic said. Without hesitation, they carefully put her onto the wheely bed and pushed her into the ambulance. Naru decided to ride with her.

"Lin, I'll call you when you can all come. Let me be on my own with her for now."

In response, Lin nodded. Monk and Lin made their way back to the hotel trying to reassure the others.

In the ambulance Mai kept slipping in and out of consciousness, seeing it broke Naru's heart. Her words kept playing over and over in his mind. along with the sirens of the ambulance. Shortly, they arrived at the hospital. Medics rushed Mai out of the ambulance and through the hospital doors. Naru quickly followed.

"Her name's Mai Taniyama, she became dangerously unconscious after a fall from a cliff. There were no visible injuries." The first medic said as the doctors started taking over. Naru tried to follow but a nurse stopped him.

"Sir, please stay here."

"Will my girlfriend be okay?"

The nurse couldn't give an answer. Naru sat down in the waiting room after calming down slightly. He waited for three hours and then another two. Naru couldn't get any updates on Mai's condition. Over the phone, he kept telling Lin to keep the others calm.

"Um, Mr Shibuya?" A doctor approached.

"Uh, yes?"

"Miss Taniyama made it. She has some difficulty with her lungs and will need plently of rest, but will be able to be discharged in three to four days. You may see her now."

Relief washed over Naru, "Thank you Doctor."

Naru went to Mai's room, walker over and sat on a chair next to her. As Naru held her hand, she woke up.

"Hey Mai." He spoke softly.

"Naru?"

"Yeah, it's me. Do you remember why you're here, darling?"

"Uh...yeah...I..."

 _Mai was so tired, she couldn't stop yawning. This time she made it to her room before she dropped to sleep. Climbing into bed, she heard a knock at the door. When she called out to see who it was, there was no answer. Calling out once more but recieving no reply, Mai began to think it was a very cliché joke. There were three more knocks after Mai fell asleep. Waking up, she saw something walking towards her with their arms out. "Hello Mai. You probably don't remember me, your worst nightmare. The time has come my dear."_

 _The entire time she was calling for Naru. Who was she kidding? He couldn't have known or heard. After that everything went dark for her._

"Yes, Myra, possessed you. Then, you fell off a cliff." Naru spoke.

"Just before she crossed over she spoke to me, her words were, 'Hold that boy very close to your heart. He is a person whom cares for you dearly. Never let him go. I'm very sorry for what I did to your parents, but they've forgiven me and hope you can too. I am going to go. Goodbye...Mai...Taniyama."

Naru smiled, "Will you forgive her?"

"Yes. I will, life is too short to hold grudges. Oh, and I know one thing for sure. In the end, she protected me." Mai happily cried, tears drifting down her cheeks. Naru kissed her on her forehead, wiping her tears away. Suddenly, the rest of the gang burst through the door. Ayako and Madoka ran up to the end of Mai's bed.

"Oh my gosh! Mai, are you alright?! We were _so_ worried!" Ayako and Madoka shouted.

"Sorry Naru. They wouldn't wait any longer. Glad to see you're okay though Mai, get plenty of rest." Lin smiled.

"Hey kiddo. I'm really glad you're okay." Monk grinned.

"Oh my lovely Mai. I was so worried about you, I'm relieved you're okay." Yasu spoke dramtically, moving his hand to his forehead.

"Rememeber to get lots of sleep Mai." John stated with a friendly smile. Masako was silent.

Mai smiled cheerfully, "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

Naru spoke up now, "She can be discharged in three to four days. You are all welcome to go home within that period if you wish to."

Monk chuckled, "No way. We're gonna stay here, right guys?"

"Yeah." Everyone smirked. Masako didn't though, which Naru noticed.

"Masako, come and speak to me outside for a moment." Naru ordered.

"Um, okay." Masako replied, very slightly blushing. What was there to blush about? He was going to lecture her, not confess. Naru's with Mai for crying out loud. Both of them walked out the door, Naru leaving Masako to close it.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Why are you acting like this, Masako?"

"Like what?"

"Jealous of Mai."

"I'm not jealous of Mai."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

Naru glared at her, "Do not make me repeat myself."

Scared, Masako responded, "Mh, fine. I am. Why her? She has everything, by that I mean you and your brother. She's not even pretty and probably doesn't even know your true identity."

"Don't ever speak of my brother, _Miss Hara_. I haven't told her and besides, at least she won't blackmail me into going on dates with her when she finds out. Mai has a far more better personality. She's caring, kind, honest and not to mention considerate. You're right though, she's not pretty. She's gorgeous."

Angrily, Naru walked back through the door, Masako following a minute later.

"Naru!" Mai smiled. Naru smiled too. She was up on her feet and was walking towards Naru.

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm able to walk a little bit, but I can't too much because otherwise my chest and upper back start killing me." Mai smiled even more, now standing in front of Naru. He pulled her into a hug, not caring the others were looking at them.

"Can everyone please leave the room for a moment? I need to talk with Mai privately." Naru asked even though it wasn't a question. Everyone hesitantly left.

"Right Mai. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, to be blunt, I'm not who you think I am."

Mai was surprised.

"I don't wanna hear it. If it's something you are hesitant to tell me, then don't mention it. I'm sure it's something that will reveal itself in the future"

"Bu-"

"No buts Naru. Just forget about it for now, if it's something you really wanna tell me then tell me when we get back home."

"...fine."

"I think I'll be able to get dischrged tomorrow because honestly, I keep feeling better and better."

"Maybe Myra is helping you."

"Maybe. I'll go and tell the others to come back in now, Naru."

The others walked back in and everybody started to chat happily. Night came quickly and everyone left for the hotel but Naru remained at the hospital with Mai and slept beside her on the bed. Mai was asleep but Naru wasn't. He gazed out of the window at the moon and stars, _I wonder which one [star] is Myra. The moon has risen pretty high so I better get some sleep_.

Naru faced Mai, who was still sleeping.

"I really do love you Mai Taniyama."

Not long after Naru fell asleep himself.

 **That is the end of this chapter, but, it isn't the end of this story. I felt that it would be an okay place to end it but I've still got some more things to come. Orginally this was going to be a tragedy, therefore Mai would die, but I changed my mind in the end. It's late so I better get some sleep, as I'll be waking up at 5am to get ready for my first day of highschool tomorrow. Wish me loads of luck! ;P**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed! ^_^**

 **Peace!**

 **~Dice**


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The next morning Naru woke up to the sound of people, to be more exact, the sound of a Madoka, Ayako and Monk. Lin was there too but he wasn't making a sound. It just had to be the three noisiest people to show up. Naru groaned. Mai woke up to see Naru lying beside her with his face right near hers. She blushed crazily whilst swiftly sitting up.

"Calm down Mai." Naru yawned.

"My, my Naru." Ayako teased.

"You guys are so cute together." Madoka squealed.

"Mai, please stay away from that meanie." Monk pouted jokingly.

"Nothing happened. The hospital did set up a sofa for me to sleep on but I, accidently, fell asleep next to Mai. Also, Ayako get your mind out of the gutter." Naru glared.

"You know, for someone who wants everyone into work early, sure does hate mornings." Ayako sighed.

Naru also sighed, "Incorrect. It's not the 'mornings' I hate. I _actually_ hate being awoken by noisy people who have no consideration for others that are sleeping."

"Tch." Ayako said.

"Ayako, place cold water on the burn." Monk laughed fanning himself with his hands, even though it was amied at him as well. Mai giglle too. A doctor knocked on the door.

"Hello. I've come to do some check-ups for Miss Taniyama."

"Ah, right." Mai said. The doctor started to perform some checks.

"Well, this is strange."

"What?" Mai and Naru asked in sync.

"You appear to have almost recovered. This is quite unusal, considering the injuries you had. It's probably nothing to worry about though. See how she goes and then come and find me later. I will give you the discharge papers." The doctor answered, almost chuckling.

"Oh, okay. Thank you Doctor." Mai smiled politely. The doctor nodded and left. Naru was sitting on the edge of the bed now.

"I'm going back to the hotel to freshen up. Lin, please make sure Mai is okay while I am gone." Naru said as he was standing up. He leant over and kissed Mai on the cheek before leaving. John, Masako and Yasu showed up minutes later.

"Hey everyone." They greeted together. Everyone smiled and waved.

"How are you feelin' Mai?" John consideringly asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." Mai beamed.

It wasn't too long before Naru returned.

"Hello." He muttered.

"Hey Naru!" Mai lit-up, she got out of bed and hugged him. Hid cologne smelled manly. Today, he was wearing a smokey grey blazer with trousers of the same grey and a black shirt and shoes. It was a little bit unusual, considering he always wore black.

"As much as I appreciate the hug, you shouldn't be up. You need rest, remember?" Naru smirked.

"I know, I know. I feel perfectly fine though and it'll do me good to get up and walk around anyway." Mai sighed.

"Hm...fine." Naru agreed hesitantly. Mai had a beaming smile on her face.

"Alrighty then. I'm gonna go to the cafe area to get some food." Mai continued to smile.

"Ah, I'll come with you Mai. The recpetion desk is on the way there." Naru spoke.

"Well, we'll be on the way to the hotel to start packing up then." Lin said nodding at the others as if to say 'come with me'. They all followed him like dogs to a ball. Mai and Naru were left at the hospital.

The couple were walking down the cold, hospital corridor.

"Naru,"

"Yes Mai?"

Mai stopped and turned to look at Naru now. He also stopped and looked at her.

"Can we be certain this is completely over and finished?"

"Mai, you need to stop asking yourself that question. All signs point to yes. Do not worry any further, sweetheart. Okay?" Naru softly said.

"Okay." Mai smiled.

"Now then. I'll go see if they'll discharge you today, because you seem a lot more better now. You should go and eat, I'll probably still be here anyway." Naru said, pointing towards the cafe. He was stood at the recpetion.

"Um, hello. Could I please speak with Doctor Fujimoto?" Naru politely asked.

"Uh, yes. I'll call him here right away, Sir." The recpetionaist announced.

"Thank you."

Naru waited for about five minutes before the doctor arrived.

"Ah, hello again, Mr Shibuya. Is everything alright?" The doctor wondered.

"Yes. I came to ask for the discharge papers."

"Where is she now?"

"She's in the cafe buying and eating some food, actually insisted on doing it herself."

"Okay, understood. I will give you some paperwork to fill out before you leave but she may be discharged today."

"Tahnk you for your help, Doctor."

The doctor handed Naru some discharge paperowkr to fill in. Naru began to fill it in.

He walked into the cafe to go and find Mai, once he had finished the paperwork. She was sitting at a small round table. He swiftly walked over to her.

"Hey Mai. You can be discharged now. Lets go back to your hospital room so you can get changed and pakced up." Naru smiled.

"Okay. I finished eating the sandwich now, anyway."

Mai stood up out of her seat and started walking with him. Naru decided to hold Mai's hand. They were walking down a dim corridor now.

"Naru, lets never come back once we've gone."

"Agreed."

 **I'm back! I apologise for not uploading chapters for a while. I've been busy with school and then my other laptop was deemed unsuable because of a virus. Nonetheless, I've managed to find the time to upload this :) I might do a Halloween special but I'm going to be busy that enitre weekend, as it will be my birthday on the 31st. This wasn't as good, but nevermind.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned!**

 **Peace! ^_^**

 **~Dice**


	11. Chapter Ten

Naru and Mai started making their way to the hotel. When they arrived, all of their had disappeared.

"They sure work quickly, huh." Mai sighed in astonishment.

"Well, that's why I hired them - sort of." Naru side-smiled.

"I'll just go and pack up my clothes and things, then we can go to the van." Mai informed.

"Yes. I'll go to my room to do the same thing. Meet me in the lobby when you're done." Naru exited along with Mai after locking the door. The two made their way back to their own rooms, heading in opposite directions.

Half an hour later, as agreed, Mai and Naru met in the lobby. They greeted eachother and went to check out of the hotel, the others had already done so. Once they had finished doing that, the vehicle pulled up out front. Obviously, the entire gang were in there waiting.

"What took you guys so long? We were practically cooking in here!" Monk loudly said.

"Ah, sorry. We still had to pack up our belongings." Mai sighed. The couple got in the van and Lin drove off.

They all arrived at the office pretty late. Naru was the first to unlock the door and walk in, it was dark and cold. He could hear a phone ringing in his office, as well as seeing a blue light flashing. As he walked to his office, he turned on a tall(ish) lamp which alluminated the entire office. When he walked through the door to his personal office and answered the phone.

"Yes?" He rudely answered, considering he didn't know who it was.

"Is this Mr Shibuya- or should I say, _Oliver Davis_ , speaking?" The mysterious person asked.

"Why? Who's asking?" Naru stuttered in awe. The person on the other end chuckled insanely.

"I'm nobody. I'll be calling soon...Oliver." The person chillingly spoke before hanging up. This spooked Naru. He decided to block it out and pretend nothing happened.

Everyone was sitting down and chatting, "Mai and Lin, how would you like to stay at mine for the night?" Naru quietly asked so no one heard, except for the two he asked (obviously).

"Um...why?" Lin and Mai asked in unison.

"I'll explain everything later." Naru sharply replied. He couldn't tell them the truth just yet, that truthfully the fer engulfed him, no matter how hard he tried to block it out.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Once, everyone has left, Naru locked up the office while Mai and Lin waited in the car. He closed all blinds and doors. When he left, he locked the door behind him.

On the way to his place, Lin decided to ask him why he asked them to stay there.

"Well...to be honest...I'm scared." Naru said, surprising the man and woman.

"...and why are you spooked?" Mai wondered.

"When we first got in the office, my phone was ringing. I answered it. To my surprise, the person knew something about me. Something only Lin and Madoka know, out of the people I know in Japan, of course." Naru said. Lin knew what he was talking about.

"I see," Mai said. "I can't do much to protect you, but Lin can. This has clearly frightened you, an emotion you don't feel often. Make sure he always knows where you are and what you are doing. To be on the safe side."

"I agree with Mai." Lin nodded.

"Mai, I'm going to tell you what the thing is, the one thing that only Lin and Madoka know. After all, we are together now. Wait until we are at mine."

"Um..." Mai hesitated.

"No 'ifs', 'buts' or 'maybes'. It's my choice, so I'll tell you. Even if you don't feel obliged to hear it."

"Uh, okay." Mai sheepishly smiled.

They soon arrived at Naru's place. It was spacious, and everything had it's own place/position, all of the apartment was either black, grey or white and splashes of bright colours in places.

"Woah! Nice place sweetie." Mai gasped.

"Thanks. Put your bags in my room. You too, Lin." Naru said pointing to his room. His room was large, with a king sized TV bed and a walk in wardrobe.

"I'm going to make some supper. Does chicken soup sound okay? We can get breakfast from McDonald's on the way to work. And then, you guys can pick up your bags and take them to your homes after work." Naru called into the living room from the kitchen.

"That sounds awesome." Mai called back. Lin stayed silent, meaning he agreed with what had been said.

Later that evening, the three were sitting on the sofa watching a movie. They were watching Men In Black and Naru kept complaining about how bad it was. Mai had already fallen asleep on Naru's shoulder and Lin was tiredly agreeing with Naru as well as trying to watch the actual movie. Eventually, Lin gave up and decided to go and sleep in the spare bedroom. There was a total of three bedrooms but Naru changed one into a home office should he need it. Mai awoke shortly after. Naru was still complaining about how bad the movie was which made Mai sleepily giggle. Naru found it adorable.

"Goodnight Mai. Sleep well." Naru smiled placing a kiss on Mai's cheek. He then walked back into the living room.

"I'll tell her tomorrow instead." Naru muttered to himself, turning off all of the living room lights. After, he wandered to his office. Sitting down at his desk, he pulled open a draw and took out a photo. He looking at it for a while.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" He whispered in disbelief. Yawning he put the photo back in the draw and drifted to sleep.

Early in the morning, at 4am, Mai needed a glass of water and got up to get some. On her way the kitchen, she walked past Naru's office. His door was open and she found him sleeping at his desk. Mai crept into his office and walked up to him. _He looks handsome when sleeping_.

She shook his shoulder, "Naaarrruuuu. Hey, Naru wake up."

He stayed asleep.

"Naru, wake up." She touched his face this time.

His head was drenched in sweat.

"What on...earth?" She whispered wiping her hands on her trousers. He was breathing heavily, possibly having a nightmare. Suddenly, he woke up.

"...M-mai?"

"Naru? What's wrong? What the hell is going on here?"

"I'll explain in short while. You should take a seat and wait til I come back. I'm going to go and splash my face with some cold water."

"Right, well. I was getting a glass of water. Would you like anything? Say, tea perhaps?" Mai suggested.

"Uh, yes please." Naru motioned. He walked off to the bathroom and the brunette went to the kitchen and began making tea.

Naru splashed his face with cold water. As he looked up he could see a figure standing behind him. It looked like somebody he recognised. It was his dead twin brother. Naru's heart began racing, it frightened him. Punching the mirror, Naru screamed. Throughout all of this, he kept remembering the phone call, the distant memories of this childhood, his brother. He remembered it all crashing down one day, when he dreamed his brother's death, when he rushed on the plane to see if it was _just_ a dream, the news his brother had passed. Naru's heart kept racing and racing. He was completely drenched in sweat. He was beginning to black out. Naru could faintly her Mai's voice and then Lin rushing to the bathroom. After that, there was nothing, complete darkness.

 **Aaaannnnnddd...that's the end of this chapter. Long time no see! Sorry this took so long, my laptop broke...again (I'm not joking or lying which is the sad part). This time it wasn't my fault though xD The laptop was really old. Oh yeah, there'll probably be a couple more chapters for this story and then I'll be continuing it in a new fanfic which will be shorter than this one. Confusing, I know. I thought it'd be easier continuing it in a different, new fanfic/story because it doesn't really link to the plot of Fly Like an Angel. It is going to get exciting :P**

 **On a different note, I'm really disappointed about there being a long break for Castle (a TV show I'd recommend watching if you haven't seen it already). The show won't be starting again now until February :/ Anywho...**

 **Au revior! Ciao! Goodbye!**

 **Thanks for reading, it's much appreciated! ^_^**

 **Peace! ~Dice**


	12. Update!

UPDATE!

So hey! Sorry if you though this was a chapter and sorry for taking so long to do this, but like the title says, it's an update.

As you may or may not have read at the end of the previous chapter, I mentioned that I would be creating a new fanfic which would be continuing on from 'Fly Like an Angel'. The reason is because the upcoming story line doesn't really fit in with the original story line of Fly Like and Angel. Think of the upcoming story as a second season. Another reason is that I wanted to keep things organized, and make sure everything made sense.

The upcoming "second season" will be titled 'The Unexpected Call'. Stay tuned!

I hope everyone understands, many thanks for reading!

Peace! ~Dice

(P.S I used the word 'upcoming' a lot...oops! ;p)


End file.
